Resident Evil: Revelations
Resident Evil: Revelations, known as Biohazard Revelations (バイオハザード リベレーションズ Baiohazādo Riberēshonzu?) in Japan, is a 2012 survival horror third-person shooter video game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game's main story takes place between the events of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 5, and allows the player to control the series main characters Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield throughout the game. The game was well received by critics and fans with an aggregated score of 83.50% on GameRankings and 82/100 on Metacritic. A sequel to the game was released in Japan early 2015. A high definition port (called Unveiled Edition in Japan) was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii U and Xbox 360 in May 2013. The HD version was also released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch platforms in 2017. Gameplay The game returns to the earlier series' original survival horror gameplay which consists of limited supply of ammunition and more emphasis on exploration and puzzle solving than action and shooting. The game also allows the player to switch between a first-person and third-person perspective. Characters *'Chris Redfield' *'Jill Valentine' *'Parker Luciani' *'Jessica Sherawat' *'Raymond Vester' *'Rachael Foley' *'HUNK' - (HD version only) *'Keith Lumley' - along with his partner Quint Cetcham, Keith are first sent to the airport, then to the crash site of an airplane to check the airplane's computer for data regarding the bioterrorist attacks. After this, they travel back to the airport for more information and must fight off wave after wave of B.O.W.s. *'Quint Cetcham' - under Chris Redfield's suggestion, Quint and his partner Keith were assigned by Clive O'Brian to storm the airport, one of Veltro's main hideouts, to collect any information about the Queen Zenobia in order to track their fellow comrades, Parker and Jill. *'Clive O'Brian' - the director of the BSAA during the incident known as the Terragrigia Panic. Although he shared command with Morgan Lansdale, the two did not see eye to eye. O'Brian was vehemently opposed to Lansdale's plan to sterilize the city. Shortly afterwards, Terragrigia was destroyed despite his wishes. A year later, O'Brian hoped to use the Queen Zenobia to collect incriminating evidence against Lansdale and see him relieved of his position as the head of FBC. *'Morgan Lansdale' - the head of FBC who sent agents Raymond Vester and Rachael Foley to the Queen Zenobia to assess the threat to him around the same time that BSAA agents Jill and Parker were also dispatched to the vessel. *'Jack Norman' - believing that people have become decadent and sinful, the head of Veltro uses B.O.W.s to create terror and attempt to make everyone realize their own corruption. Plot In 2005, BSAA head Clive R. O'Brian sends out Jill Valentine and her new partner, Parker Luciani, to search for Chris Redfield and his new partner, Jessica Sherawat. They have reportedly gone missing and lost contact with HQ during their mission to investigate Veltro's possible reappearance. Jill and Parker are sent to search for them at their last known location, the cruise ship SS Queen Zenobia. During their search, they encounter several B.O.W.s on the ship infected with the T-Abyss virus, a marine virus derived from the deadly T-Virus. They finally enter a room where they believe Chris is being held, realizing too late that it was all a trap. Chris and Jessica, meanwhile, find a base of operations for Veltro; the Valkoinen Mökki airstrip in the mountains. Being informed by O'Brian that Jill and Parker are missing in the Mediterranean, they are redeployed to investigate their whereabouts. Awakening in separate locked rooms aboard the Zenobia, Jill and Parker manage to escape and regroup. They later encounter FBC agent Raymond Vester, whose life Parker had saved during the Terragrigia Panic. They also witness a video transmission of a masked man claiming to be part of Veltro who threatens to infect approximately one fifth of the Earth's oceans with the T-Abyss, which was created in retaliation to the FBC for their involvement in the destruction of Veltro's forces on Terragrigia. Gallery Characters Image:RERevelationsArt.png|Promotional art of Chris and Jill. Image:REREV_Keith_Lumley.png|''Keith Lumley'' Image:Keith_Lumley.png|Keith up-close. Image:REREV_Quint_Cetcham.png|''Quint Cetcham'' Image:Quint_Cetcham.png|Quint up-close. Image:Clive_O_Brian.png|''Clive O'Brian'' Image:Morgan_Lansdale.png|''Morgan Lansdale'' Box Art Image:RE_Revelations_Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:RE_Revelations_NA.png|''U.S.'' Image:RE_Revelations_Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:RE_Revelations_Unveiled_Japan.png|HD Japan Image:RE_Revelations_HD_Europe.png|HD Europe Merchandise and Advertisements Image:REREV_OST.png|''Soundtrack'' Image:RE_Revelations_Artbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:RE_Revelations_Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Refrences External Links *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Switch Games Category:2012 video games